Fallen Petals
by With the Grace of An Angel
Summary: Rewrite of Broken! After a terrible accident, Li Syaoran is left alone in darkness, blind. But when Sakura Avalon, a mysterious girl, transfers in, will she be able to melt his ice heart? It’s hard when she’s keeping secrets of her own…


I'm reposting this because I used this for school and had to change Syaoran's name to Li Wilson, but I changed it back.

So check out my other stories: _The Phantom of the Opera_ and _Friends 4 Life_

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

-

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS

-

Fallen Petals

Chapter 1

-

Spring had arrived; that Li Syaoran was sure of. He could feel the warm breeze from his bedroom window, tousle his messy chocolate hair about. The scent of blossoming flowers overfilled his senses. His gardener had already picked the best of the flowers from his mother's garden. Quite often he was told how the bouquet lit up the room. Li's fingertips traced the outline of the delicate flower, and lifted it gently out of the arrangement. He closed his eyes and attempted to recall it's fragile beauty. He remembered how the colors faded; light, then dark along the edges. They flirted with the eyes, drawing their gaze with a mystifying attraction. The petals curled over at the frame, creating a look of innocence within itself.

Li's grip on the flower tightened. His memory teased him. He knew he would never see such beauty again. He was a lost case, hopeless. His doctors could do nothing more for him. He would be blind for the rest of his life.

Li crushed the flower and the frail petals fell to the floor one by one. If he could not see its true beauty no one else would. He dropped the stem and let it fall to the floor. The broken flower lay still as he turned and walked away.

Hours past as Li laid motionless on his bed. A stranger could have mistaken him for dead. His eyes were open but they have might as well have been closed. His eyes were dazed and they stared straight forward at nothing and everything. Swallowed by self-pity, Li was consumed by his thoughts. He was alone, that he knew. All his friends had abandoned him after the accident. They were all prejudice snobs. He grunted. It was ironic. He had become what he had once made fun of. A long sigh escaped his lips. He deserved this way of life. He deserved to be blind. He had only brought this on himself. It was his fault the accident had occurred in the first place. Li ran his hand through his hair, trying to clear his mind. He rolled over and shut his eyes. His mind reached out for sleep and eventually darkness took him over.

Li awoke the next morning in a daze to the ringing of his alarm clock. His nightmares haunted him and left him in a cold sweat. He rolled over and felt for the switch to shut the annoying sound off. Succeeding, Li climbed out of his king-sized bed and walked in the direction of his closet. Reaching for the door handle, he opened the closet door and browsed through his wardrobe for something suitable to wear. Clothing had always embarrassed Li. His mother had sewn on various buttons or marks to his clothing so he could tell them apart. It made him feel weak and vulnerable, and Li did not like it one bit. Getting dressed, Li grabbed his books and headed out for school.

It was going to be one of those days. That Li knew already. The early breeze that often flirted with his chocolate locks was extra cold. The dew on the grass was still wet and dripped on his shoes as he walked across his lawn to the sidewalk. The morning fog still hung in the air. He could feel the mist as he walked through the shapeless haze. The birds were chirping off in the distance. They never sung their song in his presence. His cold exterior seemed to frighten them off. His surroundings stood still around him.

As Li wandered across the school courtyard, he felt the wind pick up around him. Mother Nature was testing him again, as she did everyday. From time to time, she would test him and his strength. It was their weekly chess game; she would exploit his weakness and he would prove his control to her once again. Today she played cat and mouse, mocking his weakness. The petals of a blossom tree nearby whipped his face. They were demanding his gaze, his appreciation of its beauty, yet he could not give it.

Li couldn't help but let a small smirk cross his face. He had won their game once again. He felt around for the door handle pulled it open. As he stepped through the doorway, Li's senses tingled. Instinctively, Li shot forward as water poured down where he once stood. He stood up and brushed himself off. He heard the people above him bicker as he walked away. Li couldn't help but let his smirk widen.

The day could not have gone any slower. Study hall first period always seemed to drag on. Everyday he would buy breakfast and try to eat it in peace; ignoring the harsh stares from the people around him. He usually went to sit outside by himself at one of the picnic tables. After study hall came English which was the most pointless of his classes. His teacher was an idiot who quite often forgot he was blind and never ordered Braille books for him. His mother had to file a suit against the school to get him his books.

Calculus was the worst of them all. The teacher, Mr. Bradley, was a prejudice creep who had it in for Li. He had practically set the entire senior class against him. Mr. Bradley was probably the one to plan 'Mission Drench.' It also didn't seem to help having the class right before lunch. Even snails moved faster than the class.

As Li walked into third period, he felt Mr. Bradley's evil gaze right on him. As he took his seat, Li could've sworn that he felt all the loathing in the world. The familiar tingle went up his spine. Everyone was staring at him as always. Their cold eyes pierced through him, and if looks could kill Li would've been lying in his grave. They hated him, he had no doubt about that; just because he was different. He's blind, plain and simple, and they are afraid of him because of it. They all judged him because their prejudice minds blinded them. The students of Rose High were nothing but cowards.

The bell rang and students scurried to their seats like lab rats lost in a labyrinth. The seat next to Li remained untouched as always. There was complete silence except for Mr. Bradley writing on the chalkboard. "Okay class, this-" Li heard him drag the chalk along the board. "-is what we'll be learning today. Now take out some notebook paper. We'll be taking notes for most of the period."

Li's eyes narrowed. Mr. Bradley made it his personal mission to fail him. The stupid bastard would go completely out of his way to screw Li over. The hour long class dragged on forever. Li's paper was completely blank as the bell rang, ending class. Li stood up and said nothing. He didn't even blink as he left the classroom.

Lunch was always his favorite part of the day. Li would usually go sit at the base of his blossom tree. The scent of flowers in bloom still hung in the air and the petals danced around him as they fell lightly to the ground. The sight was beautiful, Li didn't need to see to know it. Beauty is beyond sight, it's something deep within its soul and Li could sense the tree's beauty all around him.

"Hey." Li's thoughts were interrupted by the boy standing behind him. His name was Tray Johnston; the most popular boy in school and Li's ex-best friend. Tray, along with all his old friends, had abandoned him after the accident. Li didn't respond.

Tray shifted on his feet awkwardly. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper. "I took notes in Bradley's class today." He said while trying to flatten the paper. "I made a copy of them for you." Li still didn't acknowledge his presence.

Tray let out a sigh and leaned against the tree trunk. He let himself slid down to the ground, taking a seat next to Li. Li, sensing movement, turned to look in his direction. "Maybe it'll help, I don't know. Bradley takes some of his test questions right out of the notes."

Li kept quiet and studied him, deciding if he was trustworthy or not. After a moment of awkward silence, Li reached out his hand. A smile spread across Tray's face and he handed him the paper. "Alright man."

Li turned to face forward as his fingers traced the edge of the paper. He fidgeted with it for a moment, then he began folding the paper. One, two, three, Tray couldn't help but watch his old friend skillfully fold. Four, five, six times he folded it and the document was now a perfect paper airplane. Li stood up and with all of his strength he threw the airplane off into the distance.

Tray stood up infuriated. "What the hell's wrong with you! I was just trying to help!"

Li's eyes narrowed and he whipped around to stare at Tray right in the face. "I don't want your pity or your charity. I've fallen for your damn tricks so many times, I can't remember. Do you honestly think I would buy your crap!"

Tray began to yell. "What's your problem!"

"The blind kid's your problem Tray." Li's fist clenched in anger at the person cutting into their argument. He was Derek Becker, the only person as evil as Mr. Bradley himself. He and Derek had been enemies even before the accident. "I don't know why you're even trying to help this bastard anyway."

"I wasn't!" Li heard Tray stutter, and couldn't help but smirk at his old friend. Even after all these years, Tray still couldn't lie without giving himself away. "I-he- Mr. Bradley told me to give fake notes so he would fail. Li is just-um."

"-Being a prick as usual." Derek cut in. Li's smirk vanished as he heard Derek walk closer. In defense, Li took a step back. Getting into another fight would just end up getting him expelled. Another step forward, another step backward. Luck, however was not on his side. As Li took another step backward, his foot stepped on a loose tree root. The root snapped under his weight and Li fell backwards, ending up sprawled out on the ground. Li could hear the laughter of Derek and his crowd all around him. He stood up, trying his best to contain his anger. He jaw clenched in fury. Li tried to keep his cool until he couldn't stand their laughter any longer and he snapped.

"Shut it Becker." Li heard Derek's usual posse 'ooh' at his remark. Good. He had wanted to piss Derek off. He held his ground when he heard Derek step closer. Li could just imagine the evil smirk plastered on his face. "Oh yeah?" He was close now, probably standing right in front of him. Li could feel the heat from Derek's breath on his face. Derek was up in his 'space', trying to look tough for his audience. Even better. Now all Li had to do was wait for the right moment. "Make me." Perfect.

BAM. Derek was knocked back and landed with a thud at the feet of the surrounding crowd. He could feel warm liquid drip down his hand. The smell of Derek's blood was on the air. Li smirked. He had given Derek one hell of a bloody nose; most likely broken. He heard Derek stand up, and quickly Li leapt out of the way as Derek launched at him in fury. He turned to try again but suddenly stopped.

"What's going on here?" Li groaned as Derek's counterpart stepped in. Out of all the teachers to break up the fight. Li knew he was in trouble. He knew Mr. Bradley and Derek would say and do everything possible to get him expelled. "Derek go to the nurse. I'll deal with Mr. Wilson here." Li almost gulped.

Mr. Bradley was true to his word. Li had been suspended for the rest of the school year, but Li could've cared less. There was only three weeks of school left anyway. His mother, however, had a different opinion. Li could hear her arguing with the school board on the phone from his bedroom. Li yawned. He knew his mother wouldn't be able to change anything. His life had been like this ever since the accident, and she could never do anything about it. Li's harsh punishments, sometimes for things he didn't even do, were always carried out. Li yawned again. It had been a long day and he was exhausted. He stood up, leaving his comfortable spot next to the window and collapsed on his bed. He closed his eyes, welcoming sleep.

* * *

What kind of accident did Li get into? Buh buh bum!

Oh and Syaoran's going to be called Li until a certain point of the story! Just wait!

Please R+R

Twilight Night


End file.
